Reversible dolls of the "Raggedy Ann/Raggedy Andy" variety have found great favor with both children and adults for a number of years. Construction of such dolls has, however, been left primarily to commercial manufacturing enterprises, for assembling these dolls can be an intricate, tedious and difficult task.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a reversible doll which can be offered in a kit form and which can be constructed or assembled by even young, inexperienced or incapacitated persons. In broader terms, the construction opportunities offered by this doll kit are intended to satisfy a creative urge in anyone over the age of about 10 who has a heart to offer. The doll's transformability offers the doll's creator, or "master," multiple outlets for the heart and soul's diversity.
Another object is to provide such a doll which, when, assembled, has a posture memory, i.e., which has the ability to retain any of a wide range of postures into which the doll can be placed by its creator. For example, the doll can be made to stand by itself, to sit, or take other positions and retain them with but minimal or no outside support or assistance. More broadly, this posturing ability permits the doll to express the feelings and moods of the doll's creator.
Yet another object is to provide -- in but a single doll -- a number of personalities. More specifically, such a doll can provide all the personalities or characters in a given fairy story, nursery rhyme, or the like tale. In this way, the doll can act as an assistant in teaching those fables to small children, or to strangers from far-away lands. A correlative object is to provide such a doll which will have, in these ways, an extended interest value to young children, whose normal span of attention is relatively short.
Still another object is to offer such a doll which will withstand the energetically applied affections of young children and other doll fanciers.
A further object is to provide a doll kit and finished doll having the foregoing advantages, yet which can be offered at relatively modest cost.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.